Chad Dylan Cooper
Chad Dylan Cooper is Sonny Munroe's ex-boyfriend and the false antagonist of Disney Channel's TV series, Sonny with a Chance. He is portrayed by Sterling Knight. Biography He usually wears the MacKenzie Falls cast uniform, but outside of the studio he dresses casually. Despite his egotistical and selfish behavior, Chad can be very caring and compassionate, mostly towards Sonny. While dating Sonny, he had a changed personality, but he would rather choose himself over Sonny. Chad has a wall of pictures of people banned from visiting the set, including Grady, Nico, Sonny, Tawni, Zora, and Zac Efron. When Zora asks why Zac Efron is on his wall, Chad states: "Cause it's my wall, and I like saying I banned Zac Efron. There will come a day when Zac Efron comes knocking on that door and he's like, 'Hey, can I come in?' And I'll be like, 'Oh no, you're banned!'" (Which is ironic because Sterling Knight's first movie was with Zac Efron). Sonny is later removed from the wall because of her and Chad's relationship. Sonny never was on the wall, though. In "Three's Not Company" when Sonny refused Chad's party invitation, he said that he would really expect being turned down by a Tisdale or a Montana. In "Fast Friends" Chad rents a dog (named Cupcake) (which cost him $60 bucks an hour) which he lets Sonny see, to make up for making himself look bad on television (In his YouTube account, he claims that after his hour with the dog, he buys his own company and calls it 'Rent-A-Dog.'). In "You've Got Fan Mail", Chad dresses up as "Eric", Sonny's fake number-one fan, in order to protect Sonny from embarrassment. Chad said that the only reason that he dressed up as Eric was because "I just wanted to try on the weird beard." When Sonny noted that this showed he really did care, he repeatedly denied it until she tricked him into confirming it. In "Sonny and the Studio Brat", Sonny revealed that Chad thinks Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana are actually two different people. To make James Conroy jealous, Sonny went on a fake date with Chad in "Sonny With a Chance of Dating". Sonny fake-kissed him by putting her hand over his mouth before the "kiss," but Chad said that he was going to post on his blog that they really did kiss. In "Promises, Prom-misses", Sonny un-invited Chad to her secret prom, so he felt a bit hurt and came to the prom anyway. There, they shared a moment after everyone left. In episode 13, "Battle of the Network's Stars", Selena Gomez guest starred and tried to draw Sonny and Chad together, but they persistently denied their feelings for each other. Selena even kissed (or pretended to kiss) Chad because that was what she thought Sonny would do. She also said "You two are... PERFECT for each other!" Which later on in the series, was proven true, as Sonny and Chad began dating in "Falling for the Falls". Category:Male Category:False Antagonist Category:In Love Category:Anti Hero Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Famous Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Casanova Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Alter-Ego Category:Nurturer Category:Book Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Damsels